The Wedding was okay, the Honeymoon was weird
by Kmoney
Summary: A ronin gets marry to.....Mia! Find out who. Its not who think either. Oh then they go or try to go on their honeymoon, but things happen in between. Part 2 is up and this story is done.
1. The wedding, the driver, and the screami...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. I do however and always will own my imagination. So that is something you can't have.  
  
  
  
  
  
At a wedding somewhere. Two people were getting married. Rowen and Mia were standing in front of the minster as they talked.  
  
"Do you Rowen Hashiba take this woman to be your awful wedded wife? Blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
Rowen and Mia looked at them, "Awful?" The both said.  
  
"Yes. Awful. I mean lawful. Lawful."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Mia take this sexy bastard to be your stud muffin for ever and ever untill I kill you and make him mine?"  
  
"Ugh....I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you sext hunk and bitch." The minster annouced, "Now kiss him before I do it."  
  
Mia and Rowen kissed and everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
After the party and stuff. Mia and Rowen were walking to their car. They hopped in and the driver turned around.  
  
"Hiya." She greeted.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Yup. Ya know Raye was the minster and I'm the driver."  
  
"No wonder." Rowen muttered, "Anyone else going to pop up like sister."  
  
"Mina? She's in the trunk. Amy's right here, Serena's on the roof and Raye is under the car." Lita explained.  
  
"Anyone else?" Mia asked.  
  
"The other guys are following us." She answered.  
  
"This is suppose to be OUR wedding and OUR honeymoon as in his and mine."  
  
"We figured you wouldn't mine."  
  
"Mina's in the trunk?" Rowen questioned, "She can't breath." He climbed out the car and opened the trunk.  
  
"Hi, big bro." Mina waved nervously.  
  
"Get out of there, NOW!"  
  
She climbed out the trunk and dusted herself off.  
  
"Raye get from under there, Serena come down now."  
  
Nothing happen.  
  
"Raye and Serena are with the guys." Mina explained.  
  
Rowen glared at her, "Get in." He opened the door and Mina hopped in and he climbed in after her.  
  
"Hi Mia!"  
  
"Hi Mina."  
  
"Off we go." Lita cheered.  
  
"Lita you passed the freeway to the airport." Amy pointed out.  
  
"SHIT!" Lita screamed and turned to Rowen and Mia. "Don't worry we won't miss the plane." She did a huge U-turn and drove back the other way. She did another u-turne and sped toward the freeway.  
  
"Amy drive!" Mia screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't." Amy answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hurt my foot and don't want to push pressure to it."  
  
"I'll drive!" Mina volenteered she climbed into the front seat and pulled Lita off the wheel the car swirled and suddenly stopped, "Move Lita!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Lita and Mina switched places putting Lita in the middle of Mina and Amy.  
  
"Okay let's go!" Mina pressed on the gas and the car sped off.  
  
Thud Thud.  
  
"Mina, you ran over a dog!" Amy screamed.  
  
"Oh I knew I heard a dog crying." Mina said, "Hey the freeway!"  
  
"Mina, before we go onto the freeway." Mia began, "Do you have a license?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I had a license, but they took it away."  
  
"Why!?" Mia asked.  
  
"I swear I didn't see that old guy cross the street." She blurted out, "That cat and those flock of birds, honestly."  
  
"Were doomed!" Lita shouted.  
  
Mina continued to the freeway, "Hey that light turned red."  
  
"Don't skip it." Amy ordered. The next thing she saw was a red light get skipped.  
  
"What was that Amy?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Cars honked as Mina flew onto the freeway.  
  
"Don't be downers!" Mina yelled, "Hey what's the difference in the lanes? I've always wanted to know. Ya know why are the signs up there and stuff?"  
  
Everyone's eyes grew really small.  
  
"Mina you've driven on the freeway before, right?" Mia asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone screemed, "Were doomed!"  
  
"Just tell me which way."  
  
"That lane!" Lita pointed at the lane and Mina moved into rather fast, "Use a turning signal!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How did you get a license?" Amy asked  
  
"I slept with the driver instructor." She explained and Rowen fainted. Mia began to fan him.  
  
"Rowen, are you okay?"  
  
Rowen woke up and they all heard something snap.  
  
"What was that?" Rowen asked.  
  
The car came to a slow stop.  
  
"Hey the car stopped." Amy informed.  
  
"To our relife." Mia muttered.  
  
"Hey get out and push, Lita." Mina ordered.  
  
"No way!" Lita exclaimed, "You broke it, you push it!"  
  
"But you stronger than me."  
  
"I'll push. Come on Lita."  
  
Rowen and Lita got out and pushed the car which was in the middle of the freeway. They pushed all the way to the side of the road. Rowen looked under hood and a few minutes later the car with everyone else pulled up. Rowen closed the hood and saw them.  
  
"So what's wrong with the car?" Mia asked.  
  
"The belt was snapped." Rowen glared at Mina who was sitting on the trunk swinging her legs, "Mina, I shame you. Your not my sister anymore."  
  
"Ahh man." Mina said, "Now who do I look up to."  
  
"You looked up to me?"  
  
"Well- Hey I'll look up to Kento now."  
  
"Hey guys why'd you stopped?" Ryo asked.  
  
"We didn't; the car did." Amy explained.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Kento asked.  
  
"Mina was behind the wheel." Lita answered.  
  
"What's that mean?" Sage asked, "I think she's a great driver."  
  
Everyone looked at him, "Where did you hear that from?" Mia asked.  
  
"I was her driver instructor." He replied, "Why?"  
  
Rowen fainted again and Cye and Kento caught him, "What's wrong with him?" Cye asked.  
  
"He just a little shocked." Lita explained.  
  
"We have ten minutes before the plane leaves." Amy announced.  
  
"Well come on." Ryo rushed.  
  
Everyone, Cye and Kento carrying Rowen, pilled into the other car. Ryo pushed the gas and they drove off. Six minutes thrity-three seconds later, A red navigator came to a sudden stop.  
  
"We have less than five." Amy yelled.  
  
Eleven people jumped out of the car grabbed bags and began to run.  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"Coming through!"  
  
"Hey she's wearing my shirt!"  
  
"Serena, watch out for that pole!"  
  
"I see it!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To gate 4!"  
  
Two minutes fifteen seconds later.  
  
"We made it!" Serena cheered.  
  
"Which still amazes me." Mia said.  
  
"It takes speed and the ability to push." Kento explained.  
  
They boarded the plane and all sat down.  
  
"Now we get to sit here for who knows how long." Raye muttered.  
  
"Its okay Raye." Serena assured, "I'll be here if you sick."  
  
Someone then screamed at the top of their lungs. Everyone on the plane turned to see Cye and Ryo restraining Lita from running off the plane.  
  
"Lita calm down." Cye said, "Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Off, Off, Off, Off, Off, get me off this thing." She screamed.  
  
"Don't worry we're all here with you." Ryo reassured.  
  
"Punch me! Someone punch me!"  
  
"I don't hit girls." Cye replied.  
  
"Niether do I." Ryo responded.  
  
Amy walked up to her with Raye and Serena in tow, "On three." Amy said, "One....., two...., three!"  
  
Amy socked Lita and then Serena and Raye did it at the sametime.  
  
"Thank you.....guys." She fell back in Cye's arms passed out.  
  
"Oh I hope we didn't leave marks." Serena wondered.  
  
Rowen began to look around, "Where's the best man?"  
  
"You mean Sage?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah HIM!" He replied, "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where's Mina?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rowen stood up and began to walk around the area they were in.  
  
"What's wrong, Ro." Kento asked.  
  
"Where's my sister? SAGE!"  
  
"Oooo I wouldn't know I'm not their keepers."  
  
Sage poped up from behind Rowen and waved his hand in front of Rowen's face.  
  
"Hey aren't you suppose to be with your...." Sage had trouble getting the last word out, "wife."  
  
"I'm looking for my sister." He then glared at Sage, "You weren't with her were you?"  
  
"I'm seated next to her, but I haven't seen her."  
  
Rowen almost fainted again, but stopped himself, "Sage, let me see your ticket."  
  
"Ugh...okay." Sage handed him the ticket. In return her got Rowen's ticket.  
  
"Go sit next to Mia."  
  
"That's your...." Trouble with the word, "wife."  
  
"I know this, but I think you should talk to her."  
  
"But I'm fine right next to your sister."  
  
"My sister, my wife, what's the difference?"  
  
"Your sister's fine."  
  
Rowen glared at Sage, "What?"  
  
"I said your sister's nice!"  
  
"Great, go sit next to Mia!" He pushed Sage away.  
  
"But...but..." Sage sighed, "whatever."  
  
He walked off and sat next to Mia, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Rowen put me here."  
  
Mia jumped over Sage and tackled Rowen to the floor, "I'm not sitting next to him for 25 hours. No way is that happening."  
  
Rowen stared at her, "Okay, okay. I'll sit back next to you."  
  
"Thank you." She got up and helped him up. They both walk back to their seats.  
  
"Sage, you can go."  
  
Sage jumped up and ran, "Thanks, Ro."  
  
"Touch my sister and die!"  
  
The stewardess stood up and began to give the direction.  
  
"Ooooooooo." Serena said in awe, "I want to be just like her."  
  
Raye, who's next to Serena, glanced at her, "No you don't."  
  
"But they get to tell people what to do and show them how to use those little items that get larger." Serena squeaked happily.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to be like her." Raye repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why?" Serena then cocked an eyebrow, "What's so wrong about a flight attendent?"  
  
Raye shuddered and her face went white, "They smile all the time. Even when were all about to crash and die."  
  
Serena screamed to the top of her lungs and then fell on the floor laughing, "Your afraid of flight attendents!" She laughed again.  
  
"I am not!" Raye protested.  
  
"Oh sweet flight attendent lady tell my friend your not some kind of alien."  
  
The woman came over and flashed a smile which made Raye scream and Serena to laugh even harder. Serena then took a long look at the woman and loss all humor whatso ever, "They are kinda creepy. GO AWAY!"  
  
"See I told ja!"  
  
Serena held her head in shame and sat down, "I'll always listen to you from now on."  
  
"Welcome to Alaska Airlines where we know crashing hurts." The captain announced.  
  
People sank down their seats and began to pray to any and every god they could think of.  
  
Mia put her head in her hands and grrred, "This will only and probably will get worst." She then brushed back her hair and shook her head.  
  
Rowen patted her on the back, "Things will get better."  
  
She gave him a slight hint of annoyance, "Did you hit your head while your blonde, crazy sister was driving....I mean running things over and pushing on the gas cause that wasn't driving she was doing." She sighed, "All your friends came on OUR honeymoon trip with us. Is that normal?"  
  
"Its just so we don't get into trouble."  
  
"ALL OF THEM!"  
  
"Okay I don't know." Rowen leaned back on his chair and began to hum to himself ignoring Mia.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
She cursed to herself and sat back, "I should have married Sage." She muttered.  
  
The plane took off towards its destination.  
  
A/N: Stay tune for the second part. When they actually get to the place of the honeymoon oh and its made not to have too many description, so you can use your imagination. 


	2. The arrival, the party, and everything e...

The plane landed and everyone stepped off.  
  
"Long and boring." Cye said.  
  
They all continue to walk untill the reach the other area. They all gathered their luaggage and headed outside.  
  
"Alright!" Serena cheered, "Hawaii!"  
  
They all walked to the car rental place and got two cars. One for Rowen and Mia and one for everyone else. Lita offered to drive for Rowen and Mia, so they let her and Amy decided to hang with Lita. That car left and the others were getting in their car.  
  
"Hey can I drive!?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know....." Ryo began, "You were the one that messed up the limo."  
  
"I didn't do anything. The belt snapped."  
  
"What damage could she possilbly do?" Kento pointed out, He dropped the keys in her hand, "Go ahead, Mina."  
  
"Great!" Mina ran to the passager side of the car, "Okay...I'm seeing something wrong. Whatever." She ran to the other side and climbed in.  
  
Everyone else got in the backseat leaving the Sage in shogun, "Okay Mina you do-"  
  
The car started up and flew off the lot.  
  
"WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Raye, Ryo, Cye and Sage yelled.  
  
"Really!? Oh okay then." She moved to the other side like it was nothing.  
  
"I thought you said she could drive!" Kento yelled.  
  
"I'm not the one who gave her keys!" Sage yelled back.  
  
The car came to a sudden stop and everyone jerked forward and then hit their seats.  
  
"Move I'm driving!" Sage demanded.  
  
"NO! I'm doing fine!"  
  
"No your going to kill us all." Raye informed, "Let him drive."  
  
"Oh look sorry. Green light!" She hit the gas.  
  
Cye who was looking at the map and then at the surrounding spoke up, "Were going the wrong way."  
  
"No wonder I didn't see the others." Mina took her hands off the wheel which Sage grabbed.  
  
"Don't do that!" He said, "You'll get us all killed."  
  
"And were safe right now." Serena muttered.  
  
Sage turned the wheel 'til they were on the side of the road, "Get your foot off the gas...."  
  
Mina turned to him and smiled, "That's gonna cost ya."  
  
"Get your foot of the gas!" Ryo repeated Sage.  
  
"And that is gonna cost ya." Mina repeated.  
  
Everyone pulled out their wallets except Sage who was trying to keep them under control, "HOW MUCH!?" They yelled.  
  
"I don't want your money! What kind of friend would I be?"  
  
"One that's not driving." Kento answered.  
  
"What do you-" Sage cut himself off, "Okay."  
  
Mina pulled her foot off the gas and applied it to the brake the car stopped and everyone sighed in relife.  
  
"What did you want?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Mina hopped out the driver's seat and switch with Sage.  
  
Sage pressed the gas and turned the car around.  
  
"Hey if we don't hurry up we're going to miss the party." Serena said.  
  
"How fast should I go?"  
  
"As fast as you can, but not as crazy as Mina." Raye explained.  
  
Sage smiled and pressed the gas, laughing as he did so.  
  
"This is what happens when we change from one driver to the next!?" Cye screamed, "We get a manaic Sage."  
  
Meanwhile......Lita had pulled up to the hotel and they all climbed out the car. Amy took a glance around when she didn't see the other car.  
  
"Wonder where they are?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Mia said, "I'm sure their fine."  
  
Her and Rowen walked off toward their room. Lita and Amy went by the pool.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later a navigator pulled up in the parking lot. The group of people climbed out. Most of them were scared out their mind. They went from a crazy driver to a speeding manaic, who laughed while they were screming.  
  
"Were here." Cye breathed out, "Remind me to never drive with you two behind any wheel for the rest of my life."  
  
Serena nodded in agreement and then went over by the pool along with the rest of them.  
  
"The party has started."  
  
At the party everyone, but the married couple was there, why weren't they there, that's obvious they were trying to get...let's not go into detail. Anyways back to the party.  
  
"Hey Rowen and Mia aren't here?" Serena noticed, "I should go get them." She grabbed Kento, "Let's go get Rowen and Mia."  
  
"Well okay."  
  
Rowen was laying in the bed. That's all you need to know. Mia came out of the bathroom. She laid next to him and they started to kiss. A knock on the door stopped that. Rowen got out the bed.  
  
"I wonder who this could be." He opened the door and it was Kento and Serena, "Yes?"  
  
"Hey you guys are missing the party." Serena said.  
  
"I know." Rowen nodded, "Yes, you see..." He brought his voice lower, "I'm trying to get laid."  
  
"You can lay down later." Serena replied, "Let's party now."  
  
"No Serena you don't understand. I'm not trying to lay down well I am, but I mean that in another way you see I just got..."  
  
"Rowen who cares if you want to lay down. This is your honeymoon you can sleep later." Kento and Serena pulled Rowen out of the room, "You party now!"  
  
Mia got out the bed and walked to the door, "What are you two doing?"  
  
Kento did nothing put toss Mia over his shoulders and this little 'happy' group walked back over to the pool area.  
  
"We were busy."  
  
"Sleeping isn't really doing anything." Serena pointed out.  
  
"We weren't sleep we were trying to-" Mia was cut off.  
  
"I know lay down, but you don't need to lay down right now."  
  
"Rowen, ya know your sister can't drive if her life depended on it." Kento suddenly said.  
  
"My sister can't driver if our lives depended on it. What makes you think she can drive for her own?"  
  
"I don't know, but she said it was going to cost us today and we all pulled out our wallets, but then she says she doesn't want our money. Sage then said 'okay' out of the blue and she stops driving. Wonder what that was all about?"  
  
Rowen turned his attention to Kento, "He said 'okay' and she stopped."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Why do I have this feeling I'm not liking the sound of that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Your sister is a big girl she can sleep with who she wants to sleep with." Mia said. Serena gasp and Kento dropped Mia.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Mina is not like that!" Serena yelled, "You take that back missy are you can just go lay down like you planned to."  
  
"Girl you don't know your friend."  
  
"She's a virgin!" Serena protested.  
  
Rowen made some kind of squeaking noise, "I wish." He said as if he was choking back tears, "My little sister has had sex before me."  
  
Kento eyes went wide, "Your still a virgin!?"  
  
By now they were at the pool area and almost everyone if not everyone turned to look at the group with complete silent.  
  
"Who's a virgin?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Rowen's still a virgin!" Kento yelled.  
  
"Don't tell everyone!"  
  
"Too late! Everyone already knows!" Serena informed.  
  
Rowen turned around to leave, but Kento grabbed him and tossed him 'til he landed in the water with a big splash.  
  
Everyone's eye then fell on Mia, "Are you still a virgin?" Cye asked.  
  
"I plead the fifth." She replied.  
  
"Plead who's fifth?" Serena asked.  
  
"Come on Serena let's go get you drunk." Kento pulled Serena off.  
  
Rowen came to the surface to be face to face with Cye, "Hey buddy how's the water?"  
  
"Its fine." Rowen climbed out with Cye's help.  
  
"All I wanted to do was lay down with my new wife and-"  
  
"Don't say it in public." Sage nudged, "You'll make people throw-up."  
  
Rowen glared at him, "Oh and like you don't do things that are wrong."  
  
"I wish I knew what you were talking about." Sage replied, "You've been going on about something I have the slightest clue to for about two days."  
  
Rowen twicted his left eye, "You know what I'm talking about. You know who I'm talking about."  
  
"No Rowen I don't know neither of those things."  
  
"You slept with her."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"MY SISTER!"  
  
Again the whole area was quiet and all eyes were on him.  
  
"Who's his sister?" A random person asked.  
  
"Oh that." Sage said as if it was something to slip a person's mind, "How'd you find out about that?"  
  
Everyone went about their business.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Well she told me she slept with her driving instructor and then I found out you were her driving instrutor."  
  
"That would be a way to find out. Pretty twisty huh?"  
  
Rowen eyes were bugged out like a murder's would be and he began to engage on Sage, "That is nothing you do to a person. You don't go sleeping with their sisters?"  
  
"Would it help if I told you we were drunk?" Sage asked backing away.  
  
"That would explain how you gave her a license to drive, but it doesn't count with what your planning to do."  
  
Sage stopped and rolled his eyes upward as if thinking, "Oh too late." He ran off with a raging Rowen behind him.  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
Mia and Raye were just watching Rowen chase Sage around the pool area, "Well I say this going well." Mia muttered, "This is a great honeymoon. My husband is trying to kill his best friend because his sister doesn't know how to keep her body parts to herself."  
  
Raye cocked an eyebrow and turned to her, 'Human sarcafice.' She thought, 'Yes, she would make a great sacarfice to the volcano gods.'  
  
"Raye, why are you staring at me like that?" Mia asked.  
  
Raye snapped out of her trance, "No reason. Excuse me. I must go consult the scared fire."  
  
"But its back in Tokyo."  
  
"I have to consult something! Geesh!" She turned around and grabbed a watermelon on the way, "I'll consult the scared watermelon." She mumbled rubbing the watermelon and running off like a mad woman.  
  
Lita, Mina, and Amy walked up and saw their friend run off, "I'd say she had too much to drink."  
  
"I'd say that too." Amy agreed.  
  
"What exactly is she going to do with that watermelon?" Mina asked.  
  
"She going to consult it." Mia answered  
  
Right when they thought is was over, Raye jumped on the table throwing the watermelon of the ground, "Ryo, come quick we must get a sacafice for the volcano gods."  
  
"Today!" Ryo yelled, "But I thought that wasn't 'til afterwards."  
  
"No she has to be a virgin sacarfice. Mia won't be a virgin tomorrow."  
  
"Mia's not a virgin now!" Ryo replied.  
  
"SHIT!" Raye yelled, "This puts a dent in things. What about Amy? I know she's still a virgin."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Raye looked around 'til she spotted Amy. She jumped off the table and her and Ryo ran over to them. Rowen was over their panting when they came.  
  
"Grab the virgin!" Raye yelled pointing at Amy.  
  
"Ugh...." Amy began to back away.  
  
"Come quietly virgin and it won't hurt."  
  
"'Til we throw you in the volcano." Ryo added.  
  
"But you see...I'm not a virgin."  
  
Everyone gasp, "Amy's not a virgin!"  
  
"What the hell has everyone been laid, but me?" Rowen yelled to the sky.  
  
"He's a virgin." Ryo noted, "How about him?"  
  
"Nan. Its got to be a girl. Screw it just grab Mia. She'll have to do."  
  
"No, no, no, no." Rowen jumped in front of her, "She's the only one who can blow my virgin little mind away."  
  
"I can do that." Lita said.  
  
"So can I." Amy added.  
  
"I mean come on, Rowen who can't blow your virgin little mind away?" Raye asked, "I'd probably do a better job too."  
  
"EWE!" Mina exclaimed, "I'll be over here 'til you people stop talking about my brother's virginity." She walked off joining Kento and Serena at the fruit bar and watch them eat up all the fruit.  
  
"So how about it, can we take her?" Ryo asked.  
  
"NO! Damn! I came here to have a honeymoon. I go to my room to experince my honeymoon and who comes a knockin', Kento and Serena. They drag me out the room tell the world I'm a virgin and now you want my wife, who isn't even a virgin to be a virgin sacafice for the pyro gods-"  
  
"Volcano gods. Thank you very much." Raye corrected.  
  
"Whatever! It's not going to happen. Go get someone else. I'm going to have a honeymoon now." He grabbed Mia and pulled her away from the pool area, "And if anyone sees Sage tell him to stay away from my damn sister!" He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Cye walked up and looked at his cup, "I must be drunk. I know I must be drunk." He walked off into the pool, "I'm drunk."  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rowen kicked the door open to his room open and was ready to get this on. When Mia turned around, "Rowen I have something to tell you."  
  
"I know your not a virgin, so does everyone at that party, but I don't care."  
  
"Oh no that's not what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Your family and friends are weird. I want a divorice." She walked out the room.  
  
Rowen put his head in his hands, "This is what happens to me. Must I be a virgin forever." He then perked up a little and walked out the room, "I might as well get drunk and let Lita or Amy take advantage of me."  
  
The End 


End file.
